


All Scripted

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-smut, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Bucky gets jealous while you watch WWE.





	All Scripted

"Do it, do it!” you shouted at the TV. “Come on, Finn, just do it.”

Bucky turned to you with a scared look on his face.

For the first time ever – after insisting for days –, he was watching WWE with you, and was apparently surprised by your reactions to the TV.

“You know they can’t hear you, right?” he asked.

“Shut up,” you slapped his arm.

Steve laughed and your boyfriend stared at you with his jaw dropped. You’ve  _never_ hit him or tell him to shut up. At least, not  _that harshly_.

“Did you… Did you just slap me?”

Ignoring him completely, you stood up when Finn –  _the_  Finn Bálor – held the man down.

“That’s it, baby, you can do it!” You jumped. “Go, go, go.”

Okay, maybe you were far too interested in WWE, but how couldn’t you? It was addicting. Of course, you knew it was all scripted, but it was much more amusing than any random TV show on Netflix or Hulu or whatever.

You ignored your boyfriend by your side once again and, when Bálor was declared the winner, you celebrated loudly, jumping up and down.

“Did you call him  _baby?”_  Bucky stared at you, completely shocked.

You  _finally_  looked at him and your boyfriend was frowning deeply and angrily when you did. Between the two friends, Steve was the one with the whole Alpha male appearance and Bucky looked shy and closed but he was actually the truly territorial one.

“Oh, come on,” you rolled your eyes, sitting on his lap. “He’s just a wrestler.”

He arched you an eyebrow that made Sam laugh out loud besides Steve.

“That was all scripted,” he argued.

“I know,” you rolled your eyes. “It doesn’t change the fact that it is fun to watch.”

Your boyfriend frowned even more.

“That guy is almost naked!” He pointed and you laughed. “I could see him have a  _boner_  right there and he wasn’t even trying to hide it.”

“He’s no AJ Styles, babe, he doesn’t get horny there,” you hid your face in the crock of his neck, laughing at his overreacting. “ And if he ever does… Well, that makes it even more fun.”

“Excuse me?!” he tugged on your hair, pulling your face so he could look at you.

You shook your head in a laugh, not even noticing how the other two men had left the place and gasped when you felt his sharp slap on your clothed ass cheek.

“Bucky…” you whined and stood up when you pushed you away.

“Go to the bedroom,” he said, his eyes dark and his tone rough. “I’m gonna show you what is fun.”


End file.
